The snap that killed 50 of anime
by subaru10
Summary: Thor didn't go for the head, and now, 50% of all life gets dusted. not only on Earth, but the entire universe, including our favorite Anime worlds. This story is the immediate reactions on how the different worlds would react to the snap, and what they try to do in the aftermath of the snap.


**Welcome. **

**This is a story of how the different worlds of Anime gets affected after the snap at the end of "Avengers: Infinity War". there will be up to 1-3 chapters for each anime. i have a list of Animes i want to include at the end of the chapter, but if you want to see an anime i didn't include get dusted, i'm more than open for suggestions.**

**NOTE! In this story, it's imoprtant to know that all of these worlds co-exist in the same universe (but on different planets of course). This means that everything each individual anime has ever brought, exists, including characters, items, powers etc.**

**This story is using the movie version of Thanos and the Avengers (since i don't read comics, and don't know their comic-book counterparts well enough.)**

**One last thing to establish. The infinity stones are affected by the infinity stone circuit. (look it up on google images). basically for those who don't know what this is, it works like this. If someone holds a single infinity stone, they will be given great power over that stones singularity, but their natural relatation to another of the singularities will decide exactly how great that power will be.**

**The Space stone is affected by the users mastery of POWER**

**The Time stone ****is affected by the users mastery of SPACE**

**The Reality stone ****is affected by the users mastery of TIME**

**The Soul stone ****is affected by the users mastery of REALITY**

**The Mind stone ****is affected by the users mastery of SOUL**

**and The Power stone ****is affected by the users mastery of MIND.**

**(Example. If Goku were to hold the Space stone, he would naturally be granted great power over space. but since the space stone is affected by the users connection to power, and sice Goku is a super strong character, that means he would get even greater powers over space than if, say krillin were to hold it.)**

**(Only when the entire gauntlet is complete, will this Circuit come full-circle, and grant the user _infinite_ power of all 6 singularities. **

* * *

Thor exhaled a breath of relief.

He had just finished destroying the last of the alien ships which had invaded Wakana and now he was looking for his fellow Avenger teammates, who had been there just a minute ago. It had been a tough fight, even if the god of thunder didn't suffer any wounds or noticeable scratches on his armor.

Suddenly, an immense yellow explosion emerged seemingly out of nowhere, catching Thor's attention, who quickly electrocuted the last of the aliens with his new axe, Stormbreaker, before turning his full attention to the explosion. He was about to fly over to the area, when suddenly things got really interesting to watch.

It was as if time reverted itself, because the explosion which had come and gone second ago, seemed to re-appear out of thin air, and start to implode, seemingly fixing the damage it had done a second ago.

Thor then realized what was going on. His target had arrived. And the god of thunder didn't waste a second. Grabbing his "Thanos-killing" axe and took off with amazing speed in the direction of the forest where the explosion came from, and where the implosion had gone to.

When he finally reached the forest area, he spotted all of his fellow Avengers in ruins, lying hurt on the ground, buried under dirt pillars, and even fazed into the stone hill behind them, but most importantly, he saw the man behind it all. The man who had killed his brother, and half of his people, and who had left him for dead when they first encountered.

"The Mad Titan" Thanos

Thor had arrived just in time to witness the Mad Titan rip the mind-stone out of the artificial robot "Vision" forehead and placing it in his gauntlet and reacting to the raw energy of the stone. And Thor could see, to his horror, that Thanos had the five other stones as well, and now, with the inclusion of the mind-stone, he had a rainbow colored-like energy traveling through his veins and spreading all around his body, as all the stones reacted to each other. Hadn't it been for the gauntlet harnessing the power of the stones and making it controllable, the raw power of the stones would have killed the Mad Titan, but now, they made him into the most powerful being in the entire universe by far, as he now had _**infinite**_ power over the 6 singularities that shaped existence itself.

After calming the overwhelming feeling of power, Thanos took himself about three seconds to admire his complete gauntlet. To admire his completed goal.

Thor took only one.

Supercharging Stormbreaker with all of his energy, Thor sent the most powerful lightning blast he could make down at the Mad Titan, who only had time to raise his head in surprise before the lightning struck him and dragged him across the ground.

But Thanos was quick to regain his balance and stood up the exact moment when the lightning stopped, and shot a rainbow-colored beam from all six of the stones back at Thor, but Thanos had misjudged Thor's strength, which now came back to bite him.

Thor lifted the axe over his head, and with a heavy heave, he tossed it down at Thanos. Stormbreaker, surrounded by Lightning, penetrated the rainbow-colored beam from all the stones, only slowing down slightly, but still came down with such force that it penetrated his chest, forcing Thanos to stop his attack and go down on one knee, his right arm held the head of Stormbreaker to stop it from moving any further in.

Thor landed in front of Thanos, and slowly walked up to him, and took a hold of his neck with one hand, and the back of Stormbreaker's head with his other. His eyes held Thanoses the entire time.

"I told you, you'd die for that"

Thor then started to push the blade of Stormbreaker further inside Thanoses chest, who started shouting in agony and pain, and tried with all his remaining strength to stop it with his right arm, and it worked to some degree, as Thor had to push with all his strength to get the axe blade further.

"_You shuda…_" Thanos started, but trailed off, dizzy from the pain, mixed with the overall strange feeling of having a magical axe inside you.

"_You should have…_"

Thor continued to stare at Thanos, who looked like he had trouble keeping his head up, all while Clutching his teeth together as he tried to push the axe further, but Thanos held it firmly in place now.

Thanos suddenly rose his head, with a new energy Thor hadn't seen the Mad Titan display before. It wasn't adrenaline or rage, but it was the energy one gets when one knows that they won a hard fought battle.

"_**You should have gone for the head**_."

Thor realized to late that Thanos had raised his left hand, which contained the infinity gauntlet, and put his thumb between his middle and index finger, and clutched them together.

That's when Thor realized what was about to happen and shouted in vain at the mad titan.

"**NO!**"

But it was too late.

_**SNAP.**_

* * *

_The snap sent an energy wave unlike anything anyone had ever seen throughout the universe, killing half of all life. This included the former "Winter-solider" Bucky barns, "The Falcon" Sam Wilson, "Black panther" T'challa, "The living tree" Groot and "The Scarlet Witch" Wanda Maximoff. _

_In addition, Nick fury, Maria hill, the entire family of "Hawkeye" Clint Barton and "Ant-man" Scott Lang's team and girlfriend were victims of the snap on earth._

_Thanoses home planet "TITAN" wasn't unaffected either, as All of the Guardians of the Galaxy besides Nebula was snapped away, "Star Lord" Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis. But they weren't the only ones. The others who also perished, was "Doctor Strange" Stephen Strange, and "Spider-man" Peter parker, who's spider-sense picked this up, and alerted him, causing Peter to know of his demise a few minutes before it came. Only "Iron man" Tony stark and Nebula were left on Titan._

_But they weren't the only ones affected by the snap. _

_50% of the entire universe was._

_There is a lot of life in the Universe. There exist worlds identical to Earth (with a few differences) where life was just as common as on Earth. And in some cases, these worlds are so similar, you almost can't distinguish it from our planet._

_On these worlds lives our favorite anime characters from One Piece, My Hero Academia, Naruto, Pokémon, DragonBall etc._

_These amazing worlds lies countless lightyears away from our planet. They have their own stories to tell, their own characters to evolve, their own obstacles to overcome, and challenges to present. But they have all one thing in common_

_All these worlds exist in the same universe._

_A universe that just got rid of 50% of all living things._

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Here is the list of Anime i intend to have in the story.**

**One Piece**

**Dragon ball Super**

**My Hero Achademia**

**Fullmetal Alchemist (brotherhood)**

**Then, there is the anime's i haven't decided on yet**

**Attack on titan**

**Naruto**

**Bleach**

**Sword Art Online**

**One punch man.**

**As i said, if you have any suggestions to anime, than by all means tell me, it would help :).**


End file.
